Say Yes
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Kaenna finds herself thrown into the dangerous politics of Westeros when she agrees to become a Lady in Waiting to Margaery Tyrell. While she's been trained to handle nearly anything the court can throw at her, the one thing she never expected was Jaime Lannister's attention. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

As Kaenna moved through the halls of the Red Keep, she couldn't contain her excitement at this new adventure. She had been in service to the Tyrells of Highgarden since she had been a young girl and having been chosen as one of Lady Margaery's Ladies in Waiting was the highest honor she could imagine. The Lady herself was meeting with the Queen Regent and King Joffrey, likely to discuss the upcoming marriage. Kaenna's job as a Lady in Waiting was clear; make sure Margaery became Queen, regardless of what it would cost. Thus, those who weren't immediately tending to the Lady were learning all they could about the capital and its residents. Personally, Kaenna found the Red Keep fascinating, full of history and prestige. She managed to find herself in the Royal Gardens, studying the different plants until she found herself at the base of the Weirwood Tree. She'd heard of them, but seeing the face was a whole new experience. She could see why the North had worshipped them as gods; there was something about it that made you feel as though you were being watched.

"A bit creepy, isn't it?" Giving a jump at the masculine voice, she spun quickly to see a Kingsguard behind her. He was looking past her to the face, and she studied his features quickly. He was rather handsome, the gold of his hair seeming to complete the look of his shining armor. He gaze moved to hers with a charming smile. "Then again, the North has always been a strange bunch." She gave a small smile and a nod, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yes, I suppose they are. The trees, however, are beautiful in their own way." Her gaze turned back to it, though she could feel his own still fixed on her. Holding back the urge to smooth her hands over her gown, she turned to him again. "Well, it was lovely talking with you, ser, but I'm sure my lady is waiting for me."

"May I have your name, at least?" His hand caught her elbow, and a thrill ran through her in spite of the heavy gloves that separated them.

"Kaenna Blacktyde, ser." She gave a bow of her head and turned, hurrying inside. Margaery had returned by the time Kaenna reached her rooms, and the Lady was quick to ask what she had learned. Kaenna explained her run in with the guard, and watched as her lady's eyes lit up.

"Oh, very good, Kaenna. We could use a Kingsguard or two on our side." Kaenna nodded, knowing already what her lady would ask. "Stay with him, when you can. I'll make sure you always have the time." With a bow of her head, Kaenna agreed, and Margaery moved on to the other ladies. Each had their part to play, and each would play it well. After luncheon, they all parted ways, with Kaenna taking her turn at Lady Margaery's side. They spoke in low tones of the Kingsguard as they headed to tea with some other courtiers and the King, Kaenna's head a bit more bowed than her lady's. They arrived and quieted down, with Kaenna moving to stand near the door. The time passed slowly, and Kaenna found for the most part she was bored out of her mind. When the doors opened, however, it became quite a bit more interesting. The Kingsguard from the gardens strolled in with his smile, moving to greet the King. Kaenna caught Lady Margaery's eye and gave her a startled look, nodding just enough to let her know. Her Lady's eyes widened as well, bouncing between the two of them before giving her own nod, excusing the lady in waiting. Relieved, Kaenna gave a bow before slipping out the door, hurrying back towards her own chambers. Another lady in waiting was sent to attend Margaery and Kaenna began to pace. She knew Margaery would want her cooperation even more now, considering how close this knight was to his king. She hadn't realized how much time passed until Lady Margaery burst in, taking her hands with a large smile.

"Oh, dear Kaenna, why didn't you mention this?" Kaenna could do nothing more than look up at the lady in confusion. "Why, your knight. He is Ser Jaime, after all. It's perfect."

"My lady, I'm not sure I understand." Margaery rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

"Ser Jaime _Lannister_." Kaenna blinked, unable to think around that name. "He is the Queen Regent's brother and you have managed to catch his eye. Oh, this is wonderful." The glee in Margaery's eyes dampened some of the worry in Kaenna, though knowing she had caught the eye of Cersei's brother was frightening. The rumors regarding their relationship were rampant, and the Queen Regent could be a terrible enemy to make.

"My lady, forgive me, but perhaps it would be best if I did not pursue him. The Queen Regent is clearly a dangerous woman, and if she suspects-"

"I'm counting on it, Kaenna. If she's worried about both her son and her brother, then she'll make a mistake. It'll be easier for me to take power." Kaenna pressed her lips together, thinking. The Tyrells had never done wrong by their staff, and she couldn't imagine they would start now. With a nod, she agreed to the plan, and Margaery pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, thank you. Now, you're relieved of most of your duties. Focus on Ser Jaime and keep me informed."

"Yes, my lady." With a final smile, Margaery left, and Kaenna had to decide how she was going to seduce the Queen Regent's brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, Lady Margaery sent Kaenna to the gardens, hoping she would run into Jaime again. Nervous, Kaenna made her way back to the Weirwood tree, sitting at the base and looking up at the face. Strangely, she found it calming, and she began to think she would need to do more research into the Northern traditions with the trees. Time passed and soon her nerves had all but vanished, leaving a tranquility in their place. Whether she was meeting Jaime or not, she may simply sit here in the future when things become too much. A throat cleared above her, and she looked up to the shining gold of Kingsguard armor. Jaime gave a smile.

"Would you mind if I were to join you, Lady Blacktyde?" She shook her head and he detached his white cloak, hanging it on a branch before sitting next to her. She dropped her gaze to her lap, her nervousness returning. "How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you, ser." She gave a shy smile, looking back up at him. He was handsome, and incredibly charming, and she only wished he was any other knight. "And yourself?"

"Doing as well as anyone could expect, all things considered." She tipped her head, giving him a questioning look. "I'm not fond of sitting around while a war is waged by my people. It just...doesn't seem right."

"But surely the honor of being a Kingsguard makes up for that, yes?" He nodded, seeming to think that over.

"I suppose, but if we're being honest, it's not how I wanted my life to go. I always imagined I would one day become a lord." She put on what she hoped was an appropriately shocked expression and he chuckled. "Come now, you had to expect that from the eldest Lannister." On a whim, she put on a shocked face, knowing exactly how she could bring him in faster. Quickly, she stood, not even bothering to brush off her skirts as she dipped a deep curtsy.

"My apologies, Lord Jaime, I did not realize it was you." He stood, moving just in front of her and touching her arm gently. "Please, forgive my impertinence." Everyone knew Lannister's held themselves above anyone in the land; it would likely pay off for her if she played into that ego.

"No, please, don't do that." He sounded almost regretful, and she chanced a peek up at him. He was looking at her with a near pained expression. Slowly, she stood from her curtsy, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I would rather we simply go back to you calling me 'ser.' That seemed to be more comfortable for the both of us." He gave a tight smile and she gave a slow nod, wringing her hands in her skirts. Slowly, as though he may scare her off, he reached for her hands and pulled them away from her dress, leading her back to the tree. "Thank you." He waited until she sat back down before taking his own place. "Lady Blacktyde, I find I rather enjoy my time with you. Please don't let my family name ruin it for us both." She could swear he was almost pleading with her, and she began to wonder if the Lannister name had adverse effects as well. Nodding, Kaenna gave him a hesitant smile, for the first time wondering if either of them, or Margaery for that matter, would survive whatever this was to become.

"Why did you become a Kingsguard, Ser Jaime?" Her voice hesitated on using his name, but he seemed to relax a bit. They made small talk, mostly about his life but he was attentative in asking about hers. Too soon, the sun was setting and he was pulling his cloak back on, offering an arm to her with another charming smile. She took it easily, letting him walk her back to the keep. She excused herself quickly, knowing she would need to check in with Lady Margaery before she could retire. It took some convincing, but he finally left, and she waited until she saw the white cloak disappear around the corner before hurrying to speak with her lady. Margaery had been happy with her progress so far, and even said Kaenna could check in once or twice a week, giving her more time to spend with Ser Jaime. A part of her felt a bit bad at deceiving him, but she would do anything House Tyrell asked of her. Returning to her room, she couldn't help but wonder just what would happen between her and Jaime. She knew it was mostly safe; as Kingsguard, he couldn't marry to take his father's holdings, and as far as she knew there wasn't a way to resign one's post. Kaenna found it rather difficult to sleep that night, her thoughts swirling with thoughts of Jaime and all of the possibilities in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week, Jaime met Kaenna under the Weirwood, always quick with jokes and stories. He was ever charming, though there seemed to be something darker that bothered him when he lapsed into his own thoughts. As the time had passed, they'd gotten closer, though she was careful never to bring up his family. He seemed so relaxed and carefree, she didn't want to take that from him. Her own nervousness and fear, however, grew stronger every day as she realized how easy this task her lady had given her was.

Kaenna was on her way to the gardens to meet Jaime, who'd said he would have a surprise for her, when two palace guards stepped in front of her. She stopped short, looking up at them in confusion before hearing two others step behind her. Fear lanced through her as she glanced at all the men, who looked at her with cold eyes.

"Hello, Lady Blacktyde." Cersei stepped through the guards, a smile on her face. There was something dark there, something that increased the fear she already felt, but she did her best to cover it as Margaery had taught her. She gave the customary bow, her own smile in place.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Can I help you with something?" If possible, the Queen Regent's smile became more cold, and Kaenna did her best not to flinch.

"I would expect you to be attending Lady Margaery." She folded her hands in front of her and Kaenna copied the movement. She would need to keep Cersei from getting the upper hand, but the likelihood was low.

"Lady Taler is with her now." Cersei seemed to think this over before nodding to the guards. Two grabbed Kaenna by her arms from behind, drawing a yelp from her as their grip tightened painfully. Another guard approached, standing uncomfortably close.

"Dear girl, did you think I wouldn't know?" Cersei's voice dropped dangerously, the smile falling away to reveal a cold, angry gaze. "I'm not a fool, but apparently you are. I don't take kindly to fools." Kaenna was sure this was to be her death, and she only prayed the Queen Regent wouldn't figure out it was Margaery's idea. Instead, the woman nodded again, and the guard struck Kaenna in the face, forcing her head to slam to one side. She gave only a whimper, and the two other guards held her in place as a few more blows were landed on her body. After what seemed like forever, they dropped her, allowing her to collapse to the floor. Pain radiated from each place she'd been struck, and already she knew she would be covered in bruises. "Good. Lesson learned." With that, they all left and Kaenna was left to take care of herself. Deciding it would be best to skip her usual afternoon meeting, she went back to her chambers, settling onto a chaise with a groan and gently prodding at her forming bruises. Knowing she would need to care for them personally to avoid gossip, she made her way to her wash basin, ignoring her throbbing head, and began to dab at her face and arms with the cold water, knowing those bruises would be the worst. A part of her was upset she wouldn't see Jaime, and that he likely wouldn't know why she didn't arrive, but she wouldn't be able to for a few days. She moved back to her chaise, laying back and closing her eyes.

A knock at her door roused Kaenna from her nap, and she called a groggy greeting to whomever it was. As she sat up, Lady Margaery crossed into her view, anger in her eyes until she saw Kaenna's face. Concern instantly took over, and Margaery sat next to her, fingertips brushing over the darkening bruise on one of Kaenna's arms.

"Did Jaime do this to you?" There was a hardness in Margaery's voice that Kaenna hadn't heard before, and she was quick to shake her head. "Then who did? I'll have them punished for this disgrace."

"It was Cersei." There was silence, and Kaenna could see a fury build in Margaery. "I believe it's because I've been spending time with Jaime. Lady Margaery, I fear she will kill me next time." There was a tremor in Kaenna's voice and Margaery seemed to soften ever so softly.

"I won't let her, dear. You're safe, I promise." Margaery began to prod at a few of the bruises. "You'll need to avoid the court for a few days. Too many questions would be asked about your appearance." Kaenna nodded and Margaery sighed. "I'll have someone discreet sent to take care of you. Please, rest." With a tight smile and a pat on the hand, Margaery left the chambers. Kaenna couldn't help but wonder what sort of retribution her lady would bestow on Cersei once she was Queen. She changed into more comfortable flowing robes, letting her blonde hair down. If she was to spend her time in her room, she was going to be comfortable. Another of Margaery's maids came to tend her, treating the bruises and her forming black eye quickly and silently before leaving again. It wasn't long before Kaenna found herself in bed, sleeping off the excitement from the day.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, sitting in her rooms mostly alone became rather boring. Margaery had made sure a fine selection of books had been provided, and her rooms had a beautiful view of the city, but Kaenna found she was rather lonely. When maids came to tend to her, that was a welcome reprieve, but they were efficient at their job and always left quickly. She read for the most part, choosing to keep her robes on and her hair down. The first two days passed slowly, but she was healing nicely, and within the next few days Margaery said she could likely leave her room. When a knock sounded at her door near luncheon, she didn't even bother to turn, expecting her food to be brought.

"Come in." The door opened and closed quickly as she flipped the page. The sound of metal on metal had her on high alert, and she looked up sharply. Jaime was striding towards her, looking concerned, and she jumped to her feet. "Ser Jaime?"

"Kaenna, where have you been?" She ignored the thrill at hearing her name on his lips, focusing on the danger of him being here. He reached for her and she slipped away easily, keeping her face downturned. "Kaenna, what is going on?"

"You shouldn't be here." She glanced towards the door, wondering if Cersei's guards were already on their way. Surprised at her own fear, she did her best to swallow it down.

"Please, Kaenna, just talk to me for a moment." He sounded nearly as stressed as she felt. In two large strides, he took her arm gently, leading her to a chair. There was a faint throb where that bruise was still healing, but she kept her mouth shut. Sitting next to her, Jaime did his best to catch her eye. Kaenna knew the exact moment he spotted the yellowing skin; his jaw tightened and his hand clenched into a fist in his lap.

"Jaime, please-"

"Someone hurt you?" With surprising gentleness, he tilted her face up to see properly, and she didn't resist. He studied her face. "Were you hurt anywhere else?"

"They are just bruises." Again, she glanced to the door, biting her lip. The guards could burst in any moment and send him away, and Margaery wasn't here to keep her promise. Jaime also looked towards the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" She shook her head, dropping her eyes back down to her hands in her lap. Jaime sighed, pulling his hand away. "Kaenna, I need you to tell me what happened."

"It's nothing. I shall be right as rain in a few days." She did her best to sound relaxed, but something about her must have given her away. Jaime studied her for a few moments.

"But, you won't be meeting me in the gardens anymore, will you?" Kaenna could see he was already beginning to figure it out, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. With a surprising quietness, Jaime moved to hide behind her changing stand, leaving her to answer.

"Come in." A maid entered with a tray and Kaenna let out a breath, peeking behind the woman to make sure no guards were following her in. The maid set the tray on a table before giving a bow and leaving. Kaenna watched the door after she left.

"You're very good at avoiding questions." Jaime's voice sounded from behind her and she sighed. Slowly, his hands wrapped around her waist, and she easily melted back against him. "Please tell me you'll still meet with me." Kaenna thought over the choices and the consequences, weighing her options. "Please."

"Yes." Even as she agreed, she knew she would need to speak with Margaery about all of this. "I will still meet you in the gardens." He moved to stand in front of her, his hands not leaving her waist as he gave a smile.

"Good. Now, shall we have lunch?" Leading her to the table, he pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit before taking her own. It was a light lunch, with sandwiches and fruit. They lapsed into silence as they ate, and when they were done, Kaenna looked up at Jaime.

"Jaime, I need to ask something of you. Please?" He nodded. "You can't tell anyone you're meeting with me." He frowned. "It's just better this way." Slowly, he agreed, though she could see he was less than happy with it. As he left, he ducked to kiss her bruised cheek gently before slipping out the door as quickly as he came. Her stomach fluttered at the contact and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. When Margaery visited that night, Kaenna told her everything, and it seemed to please Margaery the progress Kaenna was making.

"Remember, Kaenna, he is a Kingsguard. Don't become too attached to a man you cannot have." Margaery left on that note, and Kaenna thought over what she had said. Jaime was no ordinary knight who could court and woo her, but maybe that was for the best. By the Seven, her head would end up on a pike on the walls of the Keep if he ever publicly courted her. As she laid down that night, she couldn't stop her mind from racing with everything that was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Kaenna found herself back amongst the court, more than happy to be free of her rooms. She chose to spend the full first day attending Margaery and avoiding the Queen's gaze, though it could clearly be felt across the room. Talks of her lady's wedding to the King had clearly begun, and she was surprised to find Lady Olenna spending more time with Margaery. Those meetings were always held before dinner, leading to the dismissal of whatever lady was attending Margaery; tonight, however, she requested Kaenna stay and chat with the matriarch regarding their plans. On instinct, the young woman glanced around, looking for Lannister guards and finding only Tyrell men.

"My dear, do not worry. Cersei will not know of anything discussed here." With a reassuring smile, Margaery gestured to a seat at the table and they all settled in. Lady Olenna was giving Kaenna a scrutinizing look that made her squirm a bit in her seat.

"So, you're the one driving Cersei mad?" It was so blunt that Kaenna could only blink. "Come now, girl, I trust you have a voice."

"You're scaring her, Grandmother." Margaery's voice was more soothing, and she placed a hand on Kaenna's arm.

"I am, my lady." Kaenna was quiet, but she attempted to appear strong, even going so far as to look the older woman in the eye. Lady Olenna seemed impressed, nodding slowly. Glancing to Margaery, Kaenna cleared her throat a bit. "However, fairly recently it's proved to be...more dangerous."

"Yes, I've heard. An absolutely beastly thing for anyone to do, let alone a Queen." Lady Olenna rubbed her hands together. "We'll simply have to be more careful. Of course, secret romances always draw men in more." Both younger women raised brows at the grandmother, who gave a small laugh. "Oh, come now. We've all seen it before." Slowly, Kaenna nodded while MArgaery gave a chuckle. "Now, Lady Kaenna, you are dismissed. I highly recommend a nighttime stroll in the gardens. The air is much more refreshing." With a wink and a smile, Lady Olenna sent Kaenna on her way, leaving the younger woman to think over how she would convince Jaime to meet her in the middle of the night. So lost in her thoughts, she nearly collided with the gold armor of a Kingsguard, though her excitement left her in a rush as she realized it was Ser Meryn. The man gave her a chilling smile as he stepped to one side to let her pass, and she hurried off to the safety of her room. As soon as she locked the door behind her, she let out a breath of relief.

"Rough day?" The voice behind her caused her to yelp and spin, spotting Jaime in a chair, twirling an apple with a smirk. She slumped a bit in relief, shaking her head as she approached slowly and took the seat opposite him.

"Why are you here?" His smirk faded a bit at the worried tone of her voice, setting the apple down and leaning forward to take her hands.

"I wanted to see you, but I have a feeling doing so in public areas is a bit dangerous for you." The reminder of the beating had her heart rate picking up, and she tried to keep the fear from showing. She must have failed, because Jaime looked all the more worried. Off hand, she noted he wasn't in his usual gold armor, and focused on the details of his tunic to calm herself.

"I do not believe it's safe for either of us, ser."

"Kaenna, if you tell me what frightens you or who hurt you, I can protect you." He worked to catch her eye, and she began to shove her fear away, focusing on her task of helping Margaery. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head with a small smile.

"I can't, Ser Jaime." He huffed, studying her face as though the answer may be there for him. After a few moments, he seemed to give up, giving her hands one last squeeze before releasing them. "Now, how are you possibly going to keep it secret if you're seen coming and going from my rooms?"

"By not being seen, of course." He stood and moved towards one the tapestries, shifting it to one side and pressing on the wall to reveal a hidden tunnel. Eyes wide, Kaenna stood quickly and moved towards it, peeking into the darkened tunnel. "They're emergency escape tunnels the Targaryens had made in case of attack. The Kingsguard are taught where each goes when they join."

"This is amazing!" The more adventurous part of her wanted to explore the tunnels immediately, but she refrained. Instead, she turned to Jaime with a grin. "So...you intend to sneak into my rooms from now on?"

"Yes, well...as long as I'm invited, of course." At her nod, he moved to close the door again, taking her hand and leading her to her window seat. The sun was just beginning to set, and she knew dinner would be served soon. Hopefully, Margaery would be able to come up with an excuse for Kaenna's absence; tonight was not a night she wanted to focus on her image and her courtly manners. Jaime took her hand, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand as they both watched the city down below. "I'll have to attend dinner with my family and the others soon. May I visit after?" His voice was pitched low, and she turned to find him staring at her.

"I would like that, Jaime." It seemed as though a weight lifted off of him, and she realized he must have been worried she would turn him away. A part of her wondered just what his life had really been for him to be so nervous, but she didn't dare ask. Instead, she gave a warm smile and a squeeze of his hand. He leaned down, pecking her cheek much the same way he had before, then stood and headed for the tunnel. Kaenna was left in shock from the gesture, her hand moving up to brush the spot he'd kissed. Thankfully, a knock at the door some time later took her mind off of the action, and she let in the maids who had her dinner. She was quick to dismiss them for the night once they'd gotten her out of her dress, and she tried not to think about how excited she was for Jaime to return. Hoping to calm herself, she took a plate and a book out to her balcony, letting the breeze pull at her hair and lull her into a calm. Even after she finished her food, she stayed out as the sun sank below the horizon, using a lantern to read her book. She didn't realize Jaime had returned until he cleared his throat, standing in the doorway and looking down at her. Smiling shyly, she closed the book and gestured to the other chair, and soon they lost themselves in the quiet night and small conversation. It wasn't until Jaime left that Kaenna realized she didn't need to act; she truly liked Jaime. It was a realization that made everything that much harder, and as she fell asleep, she made a note to talk with Margaery, hoping the woman would have answers for her confusion.


End file.
